runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjä:TILT/Keskusteluarkisto:0/Melko uudet horinat
Toivottavasti ... Luulen, että asia on näin. Muokkasin tuna sivustoa laitoin perään, että sitä voi kalastaa myös Fishing Guildissa. --Runescapewikipedia 10. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 13.09 (UTC) Asiaa! Onko silti Malline:Epäselvä hyvä? --Runescapewikipedia 10. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.19 (UTC) Tässä olisi ehdotus --> http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ehdotus:Etusivu <-- Niin totta Etusivulle voisi muuten lisätä kuva/kuvia. Kun tulet runewikiin, ensimmäinen asia jonka näet on etusivu. Se on nytkin hyvä, mutta kuvat voisivat kummasti parantaa sitä. :D --Runescapewikipedia 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 18.26 (UTC) Olen kysynyt Olen Jaahin ystävä ja hän sanoi, että kysyisin sinulta, eli todennäköisesti kyllä. Ja lupaan etten sotke ja pidän yllä RuneWikin hyvää tasoa. --Runescapewikipedia 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.05 (UTC) ---- Kiva kuulla, muuten voisinko olla RuneWikin moderaattori tai ylläpito? Mulla on hakemuksetkin: Ikä: 14. Wiki kokemusta: Lähes 2-3 vuotta. Milloin loit ensimmäisen Wikin: Vuonna 2006. Miksi haluat olla ylläpito: Koska olen löytänyt RuneWikistä niin paljon ohjeita ja haluan noita vandalismeja vähäsen rangaista (ei turhaan.) --Runescapewikipedia 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 15.58 (UTC) ... En ole aivan tollo tiedän sen että hauki on kala tarkoittaa itsestään selvyyttä. ja mimmosen mallineet teit? Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 07.55 (UTC) ai niin Muuten eikö kannattaisi käyttää jotain muuta kuin tuota hirveää wikipedian palapeliä kuvana joissain mallineissa? Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 07.58 (UTC) 1 päivä? Eston kesto 1 päivä? Chutt-Riit kin laittoi aikoinaan keskustelu sivulle kohdan : Voit laittaa käyttäjiä ja IP-osotteita estolistalle. Käytäntönä on ollut se, että jos on IP-osoitteesta laitettu rivouksia tai sotkettu useampia sivuja, esto on 6kk, yhdestä sivusta 3kk. Kirjautuneille käyttäjille laitetaan ensimmäisestä kerrasta viesti keskustelusivulle, tokasta esto. Voit kattoa mun arkistosta koko viestin se on siel melko ylhäällä Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 08.04 (UTC) Törkeitä muokkauksia Runewikinfanilta Runewikinfani oli tehnyt sivun nimeltä trollien raiskaus ja sittenmin laittanut käyttäjä sivulleen että "jos hänen profiilillaan muokataan k18 materiaalia ei muka ole hänen syy" annoin ikibannit ja kaiken mahdollisen eston... mitä mieltä olet asiasta? Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) niin olet oikeassa Sori oon vain äkäinen kun häiriköijjiä tulee kun turkin hihasta... Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.17 (UTC) ei onneksi Onneksi ei... Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.18 (UTC) hhahaaha =) Eli runewikifani oli siis joku matti 3v googlesta sivulle eksyny tyyppi? =) Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.21 (UTC) ei niin mutta hänen käyttäjä sivullaan luki että ei ole häne syynsä jos hän muokkaa 18k tavaraa ja niin kuin chutt-riit aikoinaan sanoi heti kun näät vandaalia niin bannit. Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.25 (UTC) okei se sisälsi jotain tänne päin : e1 01e m1nun syy j0s j0ku vandaal1 muokkaa minun profiilillani... tai jotain sinne päin Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.30 (UTC) juu mutta miksi mun keskustelu sivu luokitellaan tyhjäätäynnä olevaksi? Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.32 (UTC) ok ok miten teit sen saman voisi tehdä hauki on kalalle en millään viitti kirjottaa sitä kahdesti, luokkaan ja viel mallinehommaankin ( ) Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.39 (UTC) kiitos kiitos Jaah 4. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.46 (UTC) oleppa hyvä Löysin tälläsen vanhan mallineen laita sun käyttäjä sivulles Jaah 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.12 (UTC) ... ... Jos jakelet tänään oikeuksia niin eikö Hellfastinkin pitäisi niitä saada? Hellfast oli täälä paljon ennen sinua tai minua ja minulle taas ei koskaan annettu mitään byrokraatin oikeuksia joilla voi laittaa oikeuksia itseäni osaavammille käyttäjille =} Sitten tulee Chutt-Riit ja laittaa sinusta Ylläpitäjän ja Byrokraatin :P niin että eikö Hellfastista voisi laittaa ylläpitäjän kun hän osaa kaikki asiat koko runewikissä minua paremmin ja on aina osannut... Jaah 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) kiitos kaverinikin puolesta =) Kiitos kaverinikin puolesta =) Jaah 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.19 (UTC) Kiitos.. (: Jaah viestittikin jo minulle siitä asiasta! =) Hellfast 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.33 (UTC) Ajattelinpa kysästä... että kuinkas nuitten keskustelusivujen "varastointi", niin onko siinä mitään järkeä, tai siis mitä siitä hyötyy..? en nyt sentää ihan viel en vaa oo jaksanu tulla vähää aikaa. Reetuhai2 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 05.32 (UTC) Hellfast 5. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 19.50 (UTC) kiitos =) Kiitos Jaah 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 08.18 (UTC) MITÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!!???? Mitä ihmeen sikailua tuo etusivu nyt on!? Eihän muissakaan wikioissa ole mitään ihmeen animaatioita etusivulla! Onko yleista muka se että joku lyö bandos gods swordilla skeletonia ja se ei kuole! Ottakaa ne pois ottakaa ne pois! Jaah 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.25 (UTC) siis sinä annoit luvan! ... Muistuukin tässä mieleen eräs tyyppi nimeltä käyttäjä:gheiter vai mikä se nyt oli kun runescapeen tuli graafinen päivitys gheiter aatteli että runewikinkin pitäs päivittyä no sitten se meni muokkailemaan noita mallineita ja etusivu oli ihan hirveä... Chutt-Riit antoi bannit sikailusta ei sen enempää älkää pilatko hyvät ihmiset tuota etusivua joillakin animaatioilla vai ootko nähny että muissa wikeissä olis hirveitä animaatioita heti tekstin yleistä alla? Jaah 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.34 (UTC) näin laitoin huumori:runewikinnoobit vai mikä se oli selvemmäksi en jaksa enää pidentää sitä teen loput ehkä huomena tai jätän muiden hommaksi... Jaah 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 16.09 (UTC) HAITTAAKO??? Haittaako jos kopsasin sen siitä Hyvä mallineesta? --Runescapewikipedia 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 18.59 (UTC) Minkälaisen voisin tehdä? Haluaisin malline -työn, voisitko antaa? Voinko tehdä mallineen joka sisältää "Tämä sivu ei vastaa totuutta" tai "Artikkeli on epäselvä". Mitä mieltä olet? --Runescapewikipedia 6. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 19.03 (UTC) Sivu ei vastaa totuutta Luokka:Fiktiivinen Luokka:Mallineet Ei se mitään Tolvanen2 7. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 06.19 (UTC) onnea Onnea =) Runescapewikipedianki pitäs olla jo noopipoliisin ohi menny... Ai niin saattaa olla että keskustelu sivut ei sisälly niihin muokkauksiin tai sitten tuo sivu vaan päivitetään jonain tiettynä päinävä... Jaah 7. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 07.22 (UTC) öhh miten olisi gnome? Jaah 7. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 07.26 (UTC) nii Jaah 7. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 10.17 (UTC) Tein uuden mallineen! Tein Malline:Epäselvän. Voit siirtyä sinne painamalla tuosta <-- --Runescapewikipedia 7. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 11.22 (UTC) kuuleppa! miks poistit mun tekemän huumorin?, vaikka se ei ollu sun mielestä hauska muitten mielestä oli!!!!!!!!!!! Vasta lause! Zamorak godsword ei ole huonoin godsword! Bandos on huonoin! Sitten tulee sara tai zammy.Zgsw on kätevä sillä sen spec jäädyttää parhaasta ei ole epäilystäkään eli amadyl millään bandosin skillien pudotuksella ei oo mitään merkitystä kun juo yhen potun niin taas on skillit täynnä... Sara on kätevä koska se palauttaa prayeria ja enua vaikka enusta en tiiä kun yhtä hyvin vois syyäkki... Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.06 (UTC) Mitä pidät? Uudesta sivusta Zaros mulla on kuvaki sen haudasta otin Prt Sc SySRq lla ikävä kyllä en voi ladata sitä tänne koska se on mun kansiossa varmassa tallessa ja netti on muutenki sekasin... Ja muuten tuli mieleen tosta että yhtä hyvin vois syödäkki ku käyttää jotain sgs n spessua niin millonhan rune uudistaa sen että ei vois syödä taistelussa mutta vaikka tekee uuden skillin kuten parantaminen... Syöppä ite metrin pitunen hummeri kahessa sekunnissa kun oot täydessä sota varustuksessa ja joku yrittää tappaa sua ja sen jälkeeen jaksat juosta yhtä hyvin kun ennenki =) Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.17 (UTC) niin Armadyl armadyl armadyl! wohoo Armadyl nääs on mun lempi jumala runessa sitten tulee guthix ja sitten zaros :P Jep esim jos käyttää familaria apuna niin jäädyttää ja jättää familarin tekeen homman loppuun vaikka sen steel titanin... Armadylilla hittaa parasta Zammy tai sara on paras selviytymisessä ja bandos no ihan jees kun vähentää statseja mutta ne on helppo saada takaisin jossei oo pottua niin sitten se on pahempi juttu... Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.44 (UTC) öö nyt on menny sanat sekasin Zamorak on pahan puhtaan pahan jumala ja en oo koskaan kuullukkaan zarokista tarkotitko Zarosta ja sitten olis viel semmonen että jos tarkotit Zarosta niin kukaan muu kuin wise old man ei tiedä minkä jumala Zaros oli öö nyt on menny sanat sekasin Zamorak on pahan puhtaan pahan jumala ja en oo koskaan kuullukkaan zarokista tarkotitko Zarosta ja sitten olis viel semmonen että jos tarkotit Zarosta niin kukaan muu kuin wise old man ei tiedä minkä jumala Zaros oli Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.55 (UTC) juu ei se mitään Juu on se ja muistaakseni zaros liittyi myös jotenki questiin desert treasure en muista ihan tarkkaan kun siitä on jo aikaa mutta myös zamorak on puhtaan pahan jumala mollemmat oli siis pahoja... Marimbo ja se elffien jumalaki on ihan kivoja :P ok tällänen teksti löyty English runewikistä suomennetaan huomena ja liitetään tohon sereneen Seren is usually considered the goddess of the elves, although it is implied in the Path of Glouphrie that she is the divine aspect of the Anima Mundi. It is said she inspired the elves to build their city, Prifddinas, the way they did so they could communicate, protect themselves, and prosper. She is also the original provider of crystal bow and the crystal shield. More information is provided on her and the history of this great crystal city in one of the books of Prifddinas' history, found in the bookshelves of Lletya. She is apparently present within all elf crystal. There is one known altar to Seren found in the elven town of Lletya. It resembles the altars of Saradomin, but made of wood with no symbol in the place where it normally would be. When the Runescape-based game "Armies of Gielinor" was released on Jagex's Funorb website on the 16th of January, 2009, the front page had stacked pillars depicting the followers and the symbols of the six gods, whose followers you are able to control. Of those, only Menaphites (Followers of Tumeken) and Seren were previously unknown. The figure for Seren, a white-haired elf, was flanked by a diamond symbol - a square turned through 45 degrees. As the Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak, and Bandos symbols were in the same locations for their respective followers, it is likely that this is Seren's symbol. Seren's name comes from the Welsh word 'seren', meaning star. Seren is in a location unknown, possibly the God Realm. Seren translates from latin as: to make clear, make serene, make calm Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 18.59 (UTC) enää Tumeken,Elidnis,Icthlarin,Amscut,iban ja mahratit ja lordid Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 19.32 (UTC) iban Iban oli Zamorakin poika. Zamorak on itse vahvistanut asian Kysy Zamorakilta palstalla =) Ainiin Iban todellaki oli musta ritari ja niin edelleen en muista sanasta sanaan sitä kirjaa jonka sain sieltä undergrountpassista... Zamorak sanoit että hän on naisten mies eikä muista kuka Ibanin äiti oli koska hänellä on ollut niin monta naista :D Lue vaikka kysy Zamorakilta post pack hedge... =)Jaah 8. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 19.44 (UTC) Joo no.. se on vain, että silloin sinun täytyisi bannia Jaahkin, mutta olkoon. En minä ainakaan normaaleihin artikkeleihin ole, enkä aikonut Hellfast 9. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 12.57 (UTC) Oh... pyydän anteeksi On kai parempi, etten enää muokkaa koko RuneWikiä, pidän huolta kaikesta muusta, kuten esim. näistä huonoista teksteistä ja laitan tynkä -mallineita oikein jne. --Runescapewikipedia 9. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 14.46 (UTC) ööööh?... Mitä oikein huudat RuneScapewikialle ja Hellfastille? Ei kai yksi tietämätön rune ore muokkaus maailmaa kaada? Jaah 9. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 18.28 (UTC) Onnea Pääsit katshuman edelle =) Jaah 12. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 15.11 (UTC)